Welcome Back
by moonlite-n-roses
Summary: Its Billy birthday, the original gang is together to celebrate his birthday, even though he’s gone, and Trini is depressed. But, guess whose back… ONESHOT COMPLETE


**Title:** Welcome Back

**Paring:** Billy/Trini

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** Its Billy birthday, the original gang is together to celebrate his birthday, even though he's gone, and Trini is depressed. But, guess whose back…

**Author Note:** This is dedicated to PrettyDiva, since I'm putting I Never on hold until it can better tie into another story. It might not be I Never, but at least it's Billy/Trini. I hope you enjoy it.

Trini sat at her desk, going over the books for the dojo that she and Jason co-owned. She had been immersing herself in her work all week and today even more so. If she thought about work, she wouldn't think about what today was, and if she didn't think about what today was then she wouldn't think about _him_, and if she didn't think about him. She was snapped out of her thoughts by the knock on her office door. "Come in Jase," she said immediately, knowing he was the only one who would defy her threat of an ass kicking to disturb her.

"Hey, it's 7:30 Trin, time to close up," he said softly, shaking his head at the way she was acting. "Trin…"

"Don't Jase, okay, just don't" she snapped, closing the book. "I'll lock up the office, you put the mats away," she said giving him a look that said 'don't mess with me.'

Jason sighed, "Right," he closed the door of the office they shared. "Billy man, I really wish you'd come home," he mumbled quietly, heading off to clean up the rest of the facility.

At 8:30, they had finally locked the outer doors. "So, what are you gonna do tonight Trini? Zack and I were talking about maybe going out for drinks, Kim said she's up for it, do you…"

"Why? Why go out and celebrate his birthday when he's not even here? He should be HERE, not traipsing off on some underwater planet! He should be here with us, with his friends, with…" she trailed off, "he should just be here!" she exclaimed, wanting to punch something in frustration.

"I know Trini, I know, okay, I want him back just as badly as you do," he told her, thinking to himself,_ for obviously different reasons_. "Come on Trin, let's just get together and have a good time, for old time's sake." Jason tried to reason with her.

"Fine, pick me up in an hour," Trini reluctantly gave in, heading off to her car. "I'm warning you now though," she turned around, looking at Jason, who was heading to his cycle, "I'm getting drunk."

"Alright, Trin, just no ass kicking this time," Jason called back with a chuckle.

"Watch it Jase," she said pointedly as she got into her car.

That night, after a few rounds and a lot of laughs, Jason, Trini, Zack, and Kim were heading out of the bar, the last of the patrons who'd yet to leave. "Easy Trin, you think you can walk if I let you go?"

"Yes, I'm not that drunk," she grumbled and stopped, looking up at the stars. "I wonder which one Billy's at," she said thoughtfully. "Hey a shooting start!" she pointed, loosing her balance and falling against Zack.

"Easy there Trin," Zack said with a laugh, straightening her up, "That's not a star, that's…" he trailed off, looking at Jason. "Is that what I think that is?"

"It's a ship!" Kim yelled, breaking the silence between them. "Guys it's heading to the park, I think," she added, watching the angle it was approaching earth.

"Let's go," Jason said, heading towards his SUV, since he'd been chosen as the DD of the night.

"Why do these things always happen to us?" Zack asked after getting Trini into the car and climbing into the passenger side seat. "Step on it Jase."

Just as they reached the park, the ground started shaking and a thunderclap deafened their ears momentarily. "Definitely a ship," Zack said once he'd regained his footing. "Thank goodness the girls were still in the SUV, or they'd be on the ground right now."

"Girls, stay here, Zack and I will check it out," Jason told Kim and Trini, both of whom were more tipsy than they were sober.

"Fine, but if it's Billy, tell him I'm gonna kick his ass," Trini called from the backseat."

"More like 'Billy, Trini loves you'" Zack said under his breath as he and Jason walked away.

"Ain't it the truth, she's been moping all week and nearly took my head off this evening bro," Jason agreed.

As they approached the ship, a door appeared and someone stumbled out, "Did I make it in time?" he asked, shaking his head slightly as he adjusted to the vastly different gravitational pull of Earth.

"Dude, you're a few hour's late, but that's okay, what are you doing here?" Jason asked, running over to Billy and giving him a 'man' hug.

"I was pondering my situation on Aquitar, and after having gone over several equations as to what exactly my purpose and future endeavors could entail, I decided that it would be in my best interest, emotionally and mentally, to arrange for a safe departure of …"

"Billy!! Dumb it down for us please!" Zack interrupted with a big grin on his face. _Same old Billy_, he thought to himself.

"I missed you guys, and I missed Earth, so I decided to come home, I tried to make it for my birthday, but…" Billy shrugged.

"I'm so glad you are back, there is somebody in the car that is dying to see you," Jason said taking Billy's duffle bag.

"But I thought she said…" Zack stopped when Jason delivered a sharp jab to his side. "Right, dying to see you," Zack agreed.

As they approached the car, Kim was looking out the window, "Trini! Oh my god Trini! You aren't going to believe this!" she exclaimed happily, pointing to the guys. "Trini!" She nudged her, "Will you sit up and look out the window, it's Billy!"

Trini sat up, "Kimberly, the probability that the ship coming to earth at just this…" she trailed off, "Oh my god, Billy!" She scrambled out of the car and as ran over to them, only stumbling once. "Billy!" She flung herself into his arms.

"Kick his ass, sure she will," Zack said with a laugh, nudging Jason.

"Trini! I didn't know, I mean, wow, you look amazing," he said as he disentangled her from his body. "I've missed you," he said biting his lip.

"I missed you too! No more traipsing off to distance planets! Ever! Got it?" Trini exclaimed, smacking his arm to emphasize each point. She stopped and felt his arm, "Wow Billy, you've, you've gotten stronger," she managed to get out once she'd finished 'feeling him up' as Zack would later tease them.

"I had a lot of time to build up muscle and definition on Aquitar, since I don't like to swim," Billy said with a smile.

"No more going to planets that are all water!" Trini said smacking him again. "You left us! I didn't know if you were ever going to come back," she added in a softer voice.

"Uh Zack, let's go back into the SUV," Jason said heading for it, when Zack didn't budge, he grabbed him by the shirt collar and pulled him inside.

"You were gone at the peace conference, Jason had mentioned you were thinking about staying there, going to school there," Billy replied looking away from her. "I didn't think you were coming back to Angel Grove, so after they de-aged me, I figured I'd just stay there, they understood me. You were really the only one who understood me here, and you were gone."

"Now I'm back, and YOU aren't leaving again, ever," Trini said firmly, crossing her arms and giving him a look, daring him to defy her.

"And if I try?" Billy asked, a smile on his face. She was fighting for him.

"I will tie you up to my bed, so you'll never be able to leave," she said with a smirk, pulling him towards the SUV.

Billy opened his mouth and shut it a few times, staring at Trini, his cheeks a beet red as he got into the SUV.

"What'd you do to Billy, Trini?" Kim asked as she looked between the two of them.

"I ensured that he will never leave earth again," she said with a grin on her face, "Right Billy?"

"Will you follow up on your threat merely at the hint that I might leave? If that is the case, well then…" He was cut off when Trini leaned over and kissed him, "Wow," he said in disbelief.

"If you're good, I might just do that without the threat," Trini added, causing Billy to flush even deeper.

"Welcome back to Earth man," Zack interrupted them, looking into the rearview mirror.

"It's been a warm welcome indeed," Billy said with a smile. "Indeed."


End file.
